


As The Days Go By

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BanTaka is the main pairing, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags/characters/ships to be added, rating can change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Takasugi is a 18 years old high school student who likes to hang out with older guys from college and has a terrible history with the guys he had dated. Sakamoto, his best friend, introduces him to a handsome guy called Bansai, who plays guitar in a band. Bansai calls Takasugi's attention instantly, but he fears the interest wouldn't be mutual if Bansai found out Takasugi is still in high school, so he lies about being in college.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a project that even tho it's just on its first chapter is kinda important to me bc it's my first try in writing a chaptered BanTaka fic. I hope it's fun to read!!

Takasugi lit his third cigarette since he arrived that place and took a long drag before snorting. Seemed like the cool older kids from the college nearby weren’t that cool and maybe Takasugi should go back to going out with kids his age. Well, being honest, Tatsuma was the most uncool person he had ever met and why he agreed to come to a random local bands festival when he knew all bands were gonna suck he had no idea. And to top that the asshole had fucked off to god only knows where and left him alone with his drink next to the counter. Well, at least he got him a fake ID this time so he could actually drink those fancy cocktails that were being sold there.

Finally the first band stopped playing. Takasugi’s ears were buzzing already and he didn’t know for how much longer he could take staying in that place.

“Are you having fun, Shinsuke-kun?” he heard a voice calling him and turned to see Tatsuma with a blond, serious-looking guy by his side.

“Not quite. The band was awful.”

“Ahahaha~ they really were!” Tatsuma replied. “But the reason I brought you here will show up next!”

“You brought me here because you wanted me to see a band? Couldn’t you have lent me their CD or something?”

“Nope. Who cares about the band, I want you to meet their guitarist. I’m pretty sure he’s your type!”

“Ugh,” Takasugi had war flashbacks from the last time Tatsuma introduced him to someone. Kamui had been the worst guy he had ever dated and even though it had only lasted a week it had been a real hell. “Maybe I should leave then.”

“I swear, Takasugi! You’re definitely gonna like him!”

“I doubt it.”

He really did. Truth be told, Takasugi didn’t have much luck with men in general. Most of his dates didn’t last much and it was easier for him to deal with one night stands, or, how it had been with Tatsuma for a while, a _fuck buddies_ kind of relationship.

Well, he didn’t have anything to lose. At the very least the guy could be hot and Takasugi could have some fun with him.

“Fine then,” Takasugi said. “He better be super hot.”

“Oh, he is! If I weren’t dating Nobu-chan here I’d want him for myself!”

“Don’t call me that,” the blond guy talked for the first time.

“And he _is_ into men, right?” Takasugi asked, remembering the time Tatsuma introduced him to a guy and when he tried to advance on him he got shoved away and called a pervert because the guy turned out to be straight.

“He very much is. Don’t worry I did my research this time. He dated one of the guys in the college’s badminton club for a while.”

Takasugi seemed satisfied with the information he’d gotten so he decided to wait and see. He would be able to see the guy in the stage before Tatsuma introduced them so if he wasn’t his type he could just leave and go home during the presentation.

The 15 minutes break there was between each band was almost over and the next band was gonna start playing soon. Takasugi admitted to himself that he was curious. He hadn’t gotten laid in a while and someone new might be good. Plus the fact that he was a college student and not a school brat. But he wondered if Tatsuma had told him that he was a still third year in high school. Well, no point in thinking about that now.

Takasugi was still lost in a myriad of thoughts when he heard the sound of loud music playing and finally looked at the stage.

From where he was standing he could see the bassist and the singer. Neither of them called his attention, both had discoloured blond hair and dressed leather jackets. The guitarist was on the other side of the stage and Takasugi couldn’t see him very well, only being able to tell he had dark hair that was stylized in what seemed a punk kind of fashion, standing up on his head. He was wearing dark shades and wearing a long jacket and, dark trousers and boots. And Takasugi had to admit that he sounded like a pro with that guitar. The man had already caught his attention even though Takasugi could barely see him, and he was starting to get more excited with the idea of meeting him in person. Every show lasted only 30 minutes so he knew it would be soon, until then he would try to enjoy the music, that truth be told, weren’t as bad as the previous band, even if only because the guitar was amazing.

He only then noticed Tatsuma and his blond boyfriend had disappeared again, so he lit another cigarette and ordered another drink, smoking and drinking while he anxiously waited for them to come back, this time with that guitarist.

30 minutes passed really slow, and then 15 more. Takasugi was bored and tired of waiting when Tatsuma showed up again.

“Hey, Takasugi!” He said, excitedly. Takasugi was glad he dropped the “Shinsuke-kun” this time. “I brought someone to meet you!”

Takasugi put off his seventh cigarette that night and turned to face the newcomers. Tatsuma was back and so was the blond guy, but now by Tatsuma’s right there was another person.

The first thing Takasugi noticed was that the man was tall, almost as tall as Tatsuma. His dark hair was of a dark shade of teal, he was still wearing the shades, but the long jacket was gone and now there was just a button up light teal shirt left. He had a chain around his neck from where there was a padlock pendant, and both his ears were pierced with many rings each. And he was _extremely_ handsome.

The man approached him and extended his hand.

“I’m Bansai Kawakami. Nice to meet you,” he said smiling.

Takasugi held his hand tightly.

“Shinsuke Takasugi. Likewise,” he replied.

“You have a nice voice,” Bansai said. “Do you sing?”

“What? No, no, I’m not in a band or anything like that.”

“What a shame, I daresay.”

Bansai spoke in a very formal way, Takasugi noticed. But it had a certain charm. His voice sounded nice to his ears too, even if he couldn’t listen to it so well because it was noisy in the club. Then Takasugi realized he was still holding the man’s hand, and swiftly pull his hand away, hiding it inside his trousers’ pocket.

“Well, my job here is done. I’ll take Nobu-chan home! Have fun the two of you!”

“Tatsuma, don’t call me that!” the blond guy said again.

Tatsuma walked out with his boyfriend, leaving Bansai and Takasugi alone next to the counter.

Bansai smiled kindly.

“He’s very obvious with his intentions, isn’t he?”

“He always is,” Takasugi chuckled.

“It’s too noisy and stuffy here, do you want to go outside?” Bansai asked.

“Sure.”

Both of them ordered a drink to take outside, this time a can of beer to each of them. Takasugi noticed Bansai didn’t make any comment about underage drinking, but he didn’t pay that any mind. He was in a band, after all, he probably lied about his age since he was even younger than when Takasugi started—at 16—there was no way Tatsuma didn’t tell him Takasugi was still only 18 years old.

They left the club and went outside. There were still many people outside, but it was obviously less noisy. The sound coming from inside the club was muffled, and the weather was pleasant, not too hot nor too cold, with a nice breeze coming and going. Bansai seemed more relaxed once they were there.

Takasugi could also see the man better now. He was, indeed, very handsome.

“I hate crowds,” he said. “And noisy places.”

Takasugi smiled, but like all of his smiles it looked like a smirk.

“That’s weird coming from someone who plays in a rock band.”

“When I’m in the stage it’s different. I can concentrate only in the sound of my guitar. It’s peaceful, I daresay.”

“You play it very well.”

“Thank you. But I still have a long way to go before becoming a professional.”

“Aren’t you trying to reach success with your band now?”

“What, Hitokiri? No, it’s just a hobby. They needed a guitarist and I had nothing else to do so I thought why not. It could be a good experience. I have fun with them, but we’re not good enough to become big, I daresay.”

“I don’t know about them, but you certainly sounded good enough,” Takasugi said.

Bansai chuckled.

“Now you’re flattering me. You’re different from what Tatsuma told me, I daresay.”

The smile disappeared from Takasugi’s face turning into a frown.

“What did he say?”

“He said ‘Takasugi is grumpy and hot-headed but he’s nice once you get to know him.’”

“Tch. Can’t trust Tatsuma to even try to pass a good impression of you to other people.”

Bansai continued smiling.

“Well, it did make me interested in getting to know you. I wondered how someone like that could be friends with someone like Tatsuma, I daresay.”

“I wonder how I can be friends with him too,” he said. “Are you disappointed that I’m different from what he said?”

“Not at all,” Bansai replied, and then took a long sip of his beer.

Takasugi opened his can, which he had forgotten about until now, too focused on Bansai to care about drinking, and finally drank some of it. He didn’t like beer, but he did his best to swallow the liquid without making a face. He thought how he could continue the conversation, and decided to ask Bansai about his major since he was sure what it was.

“I assume you’re majoring in music,” he said.

“You’re right. I’m a third semester music student.”

“How old are you then? 20?”

“22. I come from the countryside so I started college a little later than I would have liked to, I daresay.”

“You came here by yourself?”

“Yes. My parents helped me to find a place and lent me some money, but I came alone and without knowing anything. It was a nice change of airs thought. I like it here, I daresay.”

“It’s nice, I guess,” Takasugi replied.

“How about you?”

“I’ve lived here since I was born.”

“I mean, what’s your major?”

 _Wait_ , Takasugi thought. _Did he say_ _major_?

Didn’t Tatsuma tell Bansai that he was still a high schooler?

Takasugi didn’t know what to say. Maybe if he told the truth Bansai would lose interest, thinking he was just a brat, or too young for him. It was only 4 years and Takasugi didn’t think it was a big deal, but he couldn’t tell what Bansai would think. He was a country kid after all. It took a few seconds for Takasugi to make a decision, but he decided to lie.

“Literature,” he said.

“That’s nice. Do you write?”

“Yes,” Takasugi replied. This time he didn’t need to lie. “I write poetry.”

“Poetry? Interesting. Ever thought of writing a song?”

“Like, song lyrics?”

“Yes.”

“Not really, I can play the guitar a little but it’s not like I want to be a musician.”

“Then when I become a pro you could write lyrics for me,” Bansai said. The smile never left his lips. “I can compose melodies, but I can’t write lyrics at all. I’ve tried, but they all sound really mushy, I daresay.”

“I’m sure they’re not that bad.”

“They are, really. I wouldn’t even show them to anyone because it’s embarrassing,” he took another sip of his beer. “It’s a pity you don’t want to become a musician though. You really have a nice voice, I daresay. It’s deep and husky and very masculine, I’m pretty sure you’d be a good singer with some practice.”

Takasugi felt heat rising to his face and lowered his head. He had been told he had a nice voice before, but it was the first time he was praised like that, and by someone he barely knew, and someone as attractive as Bansai.

“Thank you,” he said, shyly.

“You’re welcome,” Bansai said and finished his beer. Takasugi noticed he hadn’t touched his since the first sip, and he really didn’t want to. He tried to bring it to his lips either way, but Bansai stopped him, putting his hand on top of his.

“You don’t need to force yourself to drink that, you know.”

“Why do you think I’m forcing myself?”

“You were drinking cocktails when I met you. You’re clearly not a beer person,” Bansai smiled. “Give it to me. I’ll finish it for you.”

Takasugi handed him his beer, feeling embarrassed.

Bansai was very perceptive, Takasugi thought. He wasn’t air-headed like Kamui was, nor an idiot like Tatsuma, and didn’t seem to be aggressive like another one of his past flings. He seemed really interested in getting to know him, not only in making out with him behind the club building before taking him to his house to fuck him all night long. Since the interest was mutual, Takasugi was pleased with the turn of events. He never thought Tatsuma was going to introduce him to someone actually interesting, and he wondered how Bansai and Tatsuma met in the first place. This was the next thing he was gonna ask.

“How did you and Tatsuma become friends?”

“That’s a funny story,” Bansai said. “We were in a college party and my friend got drunk. I was trying to take her home before any asshole could take advantage of her, but Tatsuma saw us and thought I was the asshole trying to take advantage of her.”

Takasugi could already imagine what happened.

“So he tried to stop me and paid no mind when I told him she was my friend and I just wanted to take her home safely. We ended up in a fistfight while my friend was just there laughing without knowing what was going on, until a friend of his—Mutsu, do you know her?—showed up and stopped us. I explained the situation and she scolded Tatsuma and told me she had a car and she’d take my friend home herself. When they left Tatsuma apologised and offered to pay me a drink, we started talking and ended up becoming friends.”

Takasugi snorted.

“Tatsuma is a dumbass,” he said.

“I can’t deny that,” he chuckled. “But he’s a dumbass with the heart in the right place, I daresay.”

“Thankfully, because his brain is not in the right place at all.”

Bansai laughed. Takasugi decided he liked the sound of his laugh.

“I like you, Shinsuke,” Bansai said.

Takasugi should be offended that this man he had just met was calling him by his first name without any honorific, but he liked how his name sounded in said man’s voice so he didn’t mind. On the contrary, he already wanted to hear his name being spoken by him again.

“Want to meet in the campus this Monday? We could have lunch together.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Takasugi replied, already starting to plan how he would get into the campus, sure he would need to skip school.

Bansai finished drinking what was left of Takasugi’s beer and talked again.

“Want to join me somewhere to have more drinks and something to eat? I’m hungry. We can go to my place afterwards if you’re up to it, I daresay.”

Takasugi smirked. He really did like where that was going.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, this is the only chapter I've written. I have some ideas for the future chapters, but they're still messy and idk how to write them. I do wanna continue this fic tho, I've always wanted to write a chaptered BanTaka (with more ships involved) so this is a project I'd like to finish if possible. However... the main couple it's not a popular ship and I'm aware of that. So idk if you could drop a comment if you liked the chapter with your thoughts on it that could really work as motivation for me to continue.
> 
> The other ships I plan to add in this work besides SakaNobu are MutsuMata and GinZura, btw.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!! I thought it would take me much longer to write it, but it actually flowed very easily this week so I could type a little everytime I got time and I finished it this morning. I'm sorry there isn't a lot of actually shippy stuff in it, but I hope you appreciate Katsura and Takasugi's relationship!!

Katsura woke up like he always did: with Elizabeth pecking his face, trying to get him out of bed so he would feed her. Perks of having a pet duck, he would say, although no one else would consider that a perk, but a problem. Katsura didn’t mind, though. Thanks to Elizabeth his sleeping pattern was regulated, and he never left the bed past 7 A.M., even on Sundays.

He murmured a “good morning” to his duck and pet her. She made a noise like ducks make and Katsura understood she was hungry and would peck him more if he didn’t get up soon and fed her. Katsura left his bed, feeling more tired than usual, which was enough to prove that what happened last night wasn’t a fever dream, unfortunately.

Katsura walked to his kitchen even before he went to the bathroom and filled Elizabeth’s bowl with ration. He would usually add pieces of fruits too, but he wasn’t in the mood to slice apples at that time. He heard Elizabeth quacking again, as if she was complaining, but soon she started eating her ration and Katsura could leave the kitchen. He needed to go to the toilet, to wash his face and brush his teeth, and maybe after that he would be feeling more inclined to actually start the day instead of going back to bed.

When Katsura walked back to the living room on the way to the bathroom, he saw Takasugi spread on his couch, snoring loudly like he always did when he went to bed while he was drunk. Katsura frowned as he remembered what happened last night. Or better, last morning, since when it happened it was nearly 4 A.M.

He was awaken by the sound of his doorbell ringing. He tried to ignore it in the first times it rang, imagining it was just some of the neighbourhood’s brats trying to disturb other people’s peace, but soon he noticed it wouldn’t stop until he went there to check who it was. Katsura got up and opened the window’s blinds, trying to see who was on his doorstep. He could see a man helping another man to stand, and he knew it was Takasugi even though he couldn’t see much in the dark. He sighed and started walking downstairs.

When he opened the door, he saw a tall man with spiked hair, piercings on his ears and dark shades covering his eyes. _Suspicious_ , he thought. Which kind of people was Takasugi hanging out with now? Was that guy one of his college friends like Tatsuma? Katsura didn’t have much time to think—and honestly, at that time of the day he didn’t really give a shit—before the young man started talking.

“Hi, I’m really sorry to bother you at this time,” he said. “But Shinsuke insisted for me to bring him here, I daresay.”

Katsura looked from the man to Takasugi, who seemed to be completely knocked out at that point, and kept standing only because the man was sustaining him.

“It’s fine,” Katsura said. In fact, it wasn’t fine at all, godammit, look at the time. But he wouldn’t be rude to a guy who brought his wasted friend to his place instead of taking advantage of him. “It’s not the first time that it happens.”

“Do you need help taking him inside? I think he passed out,” The man said.

Katsura said thanks but denied his help. He was strong enough to carry Takasugi despite his feminine looks, so he took Takasugi from the man’s arms and thanked him for bringing Takasugi safely to his place. The man shrugged and let out a “no problem” before saying goodbye. Katsura watched as the man walked back to the car that was waiting for him in front of his house and then closed his door. He took Takasugi to the living room and pretty much threw him on the couch. Takasugi didn’t move or said a thing, he stayed in the position he fell on the couch and continued sleeping without a care in the world. Katsura went back to his room hoping he would be able to fall asleep soon as well.

Now Katsura stared at the sleeping body on his couch and wondered who that man was, if a friend or one of Takasugi’s flings. Either way he was relieved to know he was safe in his place instead of doing god only knows what with his older friends. Takasugi would get into trouble from time to time. It had happened once when the owner of a night club he tried to get in found out his ID was fake and didn’t let him in. Takasugi tried to fight the man with his fists, and as result he almost got his left eye permanently blind and had to wear an eyepatch for a while. He also got together with some violent or possessive guys before, which got him into more fights, some just arguments, other more physical. Katsura sighed. Yeah, today’s situation was far from being the worst possible, and for some reason not even he completely understood, he cared a lot about Takasugi, who was his childhood friend, so he was grateful the boy was okay.

Katsura and Takasugi met in the first grade. Takasugi first thought Katsura was a girl and didn’t want to play with him because he didn’t want to catch cooties. But they met again a week later in their first kendo class, it was when Takasugi learned that Katsura was actually a boy, and they started bonding over the fact that they both wanted to become good with the sword and they both deeply admired their teacher, Shouyou Yoshida. Takasugi wouldn’t admit, but Katsura was sure Shouyou had been his first love, and probably the reason why Takasugi found out he was into men so early in his life.

As the years passed, Takasugi and Katsura just couldn’t get separated even if they wanted to. They lived close to each other so it was only logical that they would go to the same schools. Having someone they knew in the same class was always comforting since neither of them had grown to become a very social person. Being together was easy. They had some things in common, like a similar music taste, and Katsura was a good student while Takasugi, as smart as he was, didn’t usually study so he would always need Katsura’s help in group projects to save his grades.

Takasugi also had a terrible relationship with his father, which made him crash at Katsura’s place at least three times a week, and Katsura was the only person he could talk about the situation at his home. Katsura lived pretty much alone since his father died and his mother was always travelling because of her work—she was a model. Takasugi always said Katsura was lucky he got his mom’s good looks, otherwise he would have nothing going for him since his personality was terrible. Katsura would just roll his eyes and say “look who’s talking” and they would go back to whatever they were doing, like playing video-games—Katsura would win 9 out of 10 times—or reading mangas—mostly Shounen Jump series.

Takasugi was very dear to Katsura, despite his shitty personality. And Katsura believed he was very important to Takasugi as well. They had both come to terms with the fact that they were stuck with each other for the rest of their lives and they were okay with that.

After staring at Takasugi for a couple of minutes, Katsura went to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and decided he would take a shower. He left the door unlocked in case Takasugi woke up needing to throw up, because he much rather have the boy throwing up in the toilet while he was taking a shower than throwing up anywhere else in his house.

Fortunately that didn’t happen, and Katsura could take a shower in peace. When he left he checked on Takasugi one more time to see he was still sleeping, before he went to dry his hair.

He still had time to make coffee before he heard Takasugi’s grunts from the living room. He poured himself a mug and another one for Takasugi, just in case, and went back to the living room to meet the newly awake sleeping beauty.

“Good morning, Takasugi,” he said.

Takasugi replied with another grunt.

“Polite as ever, I see.”

“Shut up Zura, my head is killing me,” Takasugi said with a slurred voice.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura,” was his only response.

Katsura watches as Takasugi slowly put himself in a sitting position and pressed his temples.

“Get me some painkillers,” Takasugi requested in a way that sounded more like an order. Katsura didn’t flinch, he was used to Takasugi’s aggressive way of speaking, especially when he wasn’t in a good mood, so he just handed him the mug of coffee on his left hand and went back to the kitchen to get the medicine.

When he was back with the painkillers Takasugi was sitting staring at Elizabeth, who was walking around the living room. She went in Katsura’s direction once he saw him and he picked her up after giving Takasugi the meds. He sat by Takasugi’s side on the couch with the duck comfortably sitting on his lap.

“You didn’t get laid last night, I presume,” Katsura said.

Takasugi swallowed two pills with a gulp of coffee before replying.

“I got drunk instead, as you could see.”

“You were pretty much dead when that guy brought you here. New boyfriend?”

“If he were my new boyfriend I wouldn’t have asked him to bring me here,” he said and then grunted again, seemingly feeling another pang of pain on his head.

“New  fling then?”

“New nothing, after getting drunk in our first encounter I doubt he’ll want anything to do with me again,” Takasugi complained. He made a face when he was upset that almost looked like he was pouting. Katsura found that unexpectedly adorable from him, but of course, he would never tell him that.

“You didn’t even get his number?”

“No. We were going to his place after some drinks but I drank too much and I don’t even remember what we talked about after some point.”

“You’re so embarrassing, Takasugi.”

Takasugi grunted again and took another sip of his coffee. It was when Katsura noticed he had forgotten his mug in the kitchen when he went to get the painkillers, and now he didn’t want to get up and disturb Elizabeth on his lap, so he resigned with the fact that he wouldn’t be drinking his morning coffee so soon.

“Another guy from college? A friend of Tatsuma’s?”

“Is this a questioning?” Takasugi asked with a frown, but decided to answer Katsura’s questions anyway. “Yeah, he’s a friend of Tatsuma’s, he studies music in college and is in a band. His name is Bansai.”

“He seemed like a decent guy, despite the piercings,” Katsura said.

“He is. Probably too good for me.”

“Not that that is difficult,”

“Shut up, Zura,” Takasugi reprehended him. Katsura just smirked as he pet Elizabeth. “Either way I probably won’t be seeing him again so it doesn’t matter.”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura. And don’t be so pessimist. If he’s friends with Tatsuma you’ll probably get to see him again, maybe you’ll have another chance.”

“We’ll see about that,” Takasugi finished his coffee. “There’s also the fact that I lied to him about being in college.”

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“He asked what my major was so I just went with the flow. If I told him I’m still in high school maybe he’d think I’m too young for him and lose interest.”

Katsura sighed.

“You’re unbelievable. How can you start a relationship by lying?”

“I didn’t think so much about that, alright? It seemed like a good idea.”

“Now even if you get to hang out with him again you’ll have this weighting on your shoulders.”

“It’s okay, I doubt that there’d be something serious between us anyway.”

“Still unbelievable,” Katsura said again.

“Well, what’s done is done.”

“If I were you I’d tell him the truth the next time I saw him.”

“But you’re not me, are you, Zura?”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura,” he repeated. “And thank God I’m not.”

-

The day passed rather fast to Katsura. Having Takasugi around was a guarantee that he wouldn’t be bored. Even when they did something mundane like reading mangas in the same room while ignoring each other’s presence or watching TV or even doing their homework, the fact that they were around each other was soothing for both of them. Although none of them would ever admit that fact.

Katsura made Takasugi prepare lunch for them. “If you’re gonna stay here at least be useful,” he had said. And Takasugi made the only thing he knew how to do without burning: pasta. It tasted good so Katsura didn’t complain. They spent the rest of the day doing nothing special together, until Katsura kicked Takasugi out of his house because he had plans for the night.

“ _You_ have plans for tonight? Is it a date? Are you finally getting laid?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“C’mon, Zura.”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura.”

“Is it someone from our class? Someone from school?”

“I never confirmed it was a date.”

“Is it a guy or a girl? Did you finally find a cougar willing to cheat on her husband with you? Or maybe it’s a widow?”

“How much you know about my preferences is scary.”

“I only know what you tell me. So, am I right?”

“No. Now get out of my house.”

“Fine,” Takasugi made that face that made him almost look like he was pouting again.

-

Takasugi didn’t like to go home. He lived with only his father because his mother had died when giving birth to him, and even though the man spent most of his time out because of his work, the little amount of time he was there was enough to make Takasugi annoyed. He didn’t like his father. Not in a teen-like way where you “don’t like” your parents because they get in the way of you trying to have fun. No, he _truly_ didn’t like his father. And he was sure his father didn’t like him either, and probably blamed him for his mother’s death. So he was glad when he arrived home and his father wasn’t there yet, which allowed him to walk straight to his room and lock himself in there. Now he wouldn’t be disturbed.

Takasugi threw himself on his bed and fished his phone from his pocket. Its battery had died somewhere during last night and he hadn’t bothered charging it in Zura’s house. He plugged the recharger on it and waited for the screen to show anything then he turned his phone on to check if he had any new messages on Line.

First ones to pop up were Tatsuma’s.

_“How was yesterday? “_

_“Did you guys get along?”_

_“Did you get laid????”_

_“Tell me everything!!!!!!!!!”_

_“Hey, where are you???”_

_“Takasugi, talk to me!!!!!!!!!!”_

Takasugi never understood why Tatsuma used so many exclamation and interrogation marks. He decided to ignore the message for now, he wasn’t in the mood to talk about what seemed to have been a failure, and especially not with Tatsuma.

The next one was from an unknown account. The name didn’t appear. Takasugi’s eyebrow arched when he clicked on it to see what this mysterious person was saying.

_“Hey. I hope you don’t mind I got your Line from Tatsuma. I had fun last night and I wanted to know if you still wanna have lunch with me this Monday?”_

Takasugi’s heart skipped a beat. That was Bansai. Bansai had messaged him and wanted to see him again. Takasugi suddenly felt a pang of the excitement. He felt like a teenage girl who just realized she had a chance with the hottest boy in school, but he was too busy thinking about how he would reply to feel ashamed of himself. He shouldn’t seem too excited in his response, maybe that would turn Bansai off. He should sound more casual, like, “yeah, sure, why not,” or at least that’s what he thought.

He started typing.

_“Sure. I had fun too. Where should we meet?”_

That seemed good enough. He pressed “send” and his lips curved into a smile. Takasugi was really interested in Bansai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Hopefully I'll be able to update this fic in about two weeks, but since I've been kinda busy with college and soon the finals will start forgive me if it takes a bit too long. I have been getting more ideas since I posted the firtst chapter and I'm very excited to write more. Thank you so much for reading this fic, and please tell me if you're enjoying it!!


End file.
